


Office Discipline I

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Office Discipline I

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Office Discipline I by

Sat Feb 22 20:00:07 1997  
Office Discipline I  
by   
The first part of this is a repost. The remainder is new. Warning, Danger Will Robinson! This is outright and up front NC-17. M/M consensual, M/F consensual and M/F/M consensual. It is a slash story. It features sex in a variety of different combinations, lovingly rendered with all the glee that we could deliver. If you are under 18, easily offended, or dislike this sort of thing, this is not the place to be. Everyone else welcome.  
Mulder, Scully and Skinner are all property of Ten-Thirteen, Chris Carter and Fox. No infringement intended.  
You folks get a leader while you decide if you want to move on to something else. After that, it's every reader for his or herself. Email can go to and .  
You get a leader to back out if you decide you're not interested. The remainder of part 1 will post unchanged.   
I've been reading all the Mulder/Scully romances and the Magaret/Skinner romances and I'm sorry, the scenario I've got here is just as likely as Scully falling into Mulder's arms and fluttering her eyebrows and muttering "Oh Fox. . .be gentle with me." That said, this is not really serious, but it is definitely porn. Have fun.

* * *

Office Discipline I  
by 

As soon as the door closed, Mulder wondered what he had done wrong. Skinner's face was tight.

"Don't sit down," the older man said, standing, staring at Mulder. "I've been hearing how you refer to a meeting with me as a good hard reaming. `Bend over and grab your ankles sessions,' you've said."

Mulder swallowed, stared at the piercing dark eyes, the strong hands nervously fingering a paperclipped file. "I. . .sir. . .I. . ."

"Well, do you want it?"

"Do I want what, sir?"

"Why do you talk about it if you don't want it?" Mulder stared agape at Skinner. Oh God, if Skinner only knew how Mulder dreamed about the man's tight, firm, marine-hardened buttocks. About how the gleaming bald head would feel under his mouth, about the flat abdomen and the bushy erection he would make grow hard and spurt into his mouth.

"Sir. I'm sorry if I offended. . ."

Skinner's hand was on his belt buckle. "I asked you if you wanted a good reaming, Agent Mulder." He finished unbuckling his pants.

Mulder stared, unable to believe his fortune. "I thought they said it was Navy men who. . ."

"Why do you think Cancer Man's in here so often? Drop your pants, Agent Mulder."

Mulder felt the blush rising in his cheeks. Oh God, so many nights spent alone, his hand stroking his warm member, dreaming about this feeling gonads scrotum rise and fall with each stroke, and now Walter Skinner was taking off his pants. "I'm. . .Yes sir," he muttered.

With a mad smile, Skinner pointed at the table. As his slacks were neatly folded over the back of the leather chair, as his shirt came off and his boxers. His socks and shoes. 

Mulder undressed slowly, nervously. "I. . .I'm. . ." 

"I know," Skinner said tenderly, helping him take off his shirt, "I know." As a final gesture, Skinner tossed his glasses onto his desk. Without them he seemed so fragile and handsome. Skinner grabbed Mulder's head and locked him in a deep, luxuriant kiss. Mulder struggled momentarily, and then his hands found Skinner's back. The two men embraced momentarily. Skinner's hand reached down and began fondling Mulder's quickening shaft. 

Skinner took Mulder's hand, led him over to the conference table. Mulder found himself staring at the smooth, clean surface of the table as Skinner searched a bottom drawer and came over to him. "I just want you to know. I *do* use vaseline when I fuck someone over. . .or rather. . .KY Jelly." He heard the sounds of a package tearing, and then felt soft lubricant being smeared across his bottom, felt fingers penetrate deep into his anus. Skinner was gentle as he applied the firm, moistened tip of his manhood between Mulder's firm buttock cheeks. The younger man rose up, felt Skinner's hands across his chest, Skinner's lips at his neck. Mulder turned his head and Skinner's mouth was on his, devouring him, even as Skinner's condom clad rod strove gently to discover the warm, soft, firmness of Mulder's entry. Mulder felt the hard flesh fill him. He grunted, uncomfortably.

"Take it all, bitch," Skinner whispered, the fierceness of his words muted by the gentleness of his tone. "Take it all into you." 

They fell into a sharp, definite rhythm. The pumping of Skinner's groin against Mulder's bottom was almost too much to be borne. Skinner saw the pleasurable agony he was putting his lover into. He slapped his partner's bottom hard enough to leave a hand print.

Mulder moaned, low in the throat, his eyes closed in unutterable ecstacy. "Do you like that, Agent Mulder? Do you?" Skinner slapped again. And again. Mulder's tongue darted in his mouth, through the slick white pearls of teeth, pink and wonderful and perfect. "Would you like it if I put you into my handcuffs? Is that what you like?"

"Oh please sir. Please." Mulder managed to groan. Skinner smiled and withdrew. Mulder was left sobbing with the pleasure. Skinner came back, locked Mulder's hands behind his back. Then his hand came hard down on the young, round buttocks, again and again, until Mulder was writhing against the hand pressing his linked arms down and the hard peach of his backside was mottled and hot with red heat.

Skinner smiled grimly and put one hand between the younger man's buttocks, fingered and stroked, while the other hand massaged the now warm flesh, gently administering an occasional, tender slap.

He suddenly turned Mulder around, pushed him onto the table, pushed Mulder's legs to chest. "I want to see your face," Skinner muttered. Mulder's arms were jerked by the weight of his body, and normally, it would have been painful, but now, with the euphoria of this moment, it did not matter. Skinner pushed himself back into Mulder, pulled the man's legs over his shoulders. Mulder began panting hard, trying not to say anything, not to make sounds. Skinner took hold of Mulder's iron hard handle and began to pump it, began to stroke and to tease, to play with the soft tip, fingering the opening at the apex. Mulder came suddenly, biting his lip to keep from screaming, biting until blood flowed from his mouth, shocked at the sudden rush of intense exhileration this moment had caused.

Skinner finished a moment later, quieter, more used to these matters.

  
Dana Scully looked up from her reports as her partner ducked in sheepishly from his meeting with the Assistant Director. "How did it go?" She asked, face betraying only a hint of her concern. "Eh," Mulder wiped his still bloody lip, hung up his suit jacket. "You know, the usual fucking over. But we worked a few things out."

_______________________

Dana Scully bit her lip, and worried through her latest purchases. She *needed* that raise. Didn't the FBI realize she had to dress to match Mulder, he of the munificent trust fund from his great aunt Miranda? Great Aunt Miranda her ass, he'd probably screwed some old biddy to death and as a reward she'd given him her entire fortune. Scully thought of Mulder standing at the altar with an old biddy in her nineties and her mouth curved into a slow, evil grin. Then the plastic handle on her shopping bag reasserted it's slow painful dig into her palm.

She hoped Skinner appreciated the fact the she'd actually spent a half hour in Frederick's of Hollywood, trying on outfits. She hoped he liked PVC and dog collars. She hoped Mulder didn't get nosy and check out her purchases.

_____________________

Mulder frowned, trying to remember what he'd done with the velcro dart set. God, he actually had 15 minutes not involved in work and couldn't find the fucking darts. Well, they weren't fucking darts, although that could be. ..interesting, he supposed. 

Scully'd probably hidden the damn things. Women. He found her desk under a suburb of his paperwork, and swam the sea of useless information, trying to decide the likely drawer. Bottom right. That's where he kept sex toys after all. The bottom right drawer was where all toys were kept.

He pulled it open and stopped. It sure as hell was where Scully kept her toys. The cock whip was interesting. And new. And the clit jewelry. The anal plug and the lacquered ebony paddle certainly made one think about Dana Katherine Scully in an entirely different light. Mulder blinked at the purchases, wondering just exactly what Scully would do to keep knowledge of her. . umm. .. divertissements. . .from reaching certain parties. The little minx even had Polaroids. Mulder grabbed up the loose photos. Even provided her own blackmail. Who said he never got hard evidence? 

He grinned at Dana in various stages of undress. And then. . .he blinked and wondered how large his new office would be. Windows. Oh yeah. He wanted windows. And a view. And a secretary. 38-24- 34. And if she could type that would be nice too. 

_______________________

The screech gave Mulder to understand where the concept of banshees came from. A small figure streaked across their shared offices, shedding packages like dandruff, pushing Mulder's chair back against the floor. She straddled him, fingers poised at his windpipe. And then the idea hit that if she killed him *here* she would have a hell of a time explaining the body. Didn't have time to drive all the way out to Quantico so she was autopsying the body here? Nah. Scully slowly pried her fingers from about his neck. "You FuckingSonofabitchgoing through myfuckingstuff. . ." 

"Yeah, well, I'd say it's all fucking stuff." Mulder managed to cough.

Scully glared at him. "I want my photos back. NOW. Kapeesh?" 

"umm. . .Scully as your supervisor I feel that there are certain. . .umm. ..well, hell. . ." Mulder grinned, Scully reached for her gun.

She eyed him, hand on the butt of her gun. <Everyone knows he's been going round the bend for years. I came in and he attacked me. Muttered something about Bob Guccione and Omni's demise relating to the rise of Newt Gringrich and you can't. . . > oh hell, that sounded thin even to her. .. <This wasn't the real Mulder this was an alien clone designed to. . .> no, that sounded too much like an episode of the outer limits. . . 

"I *said* I wanted my photographs back. I can *always* claim I had PMS." There. Fall back on a standard. 

Mulder swallowed. "I thought they were kind of cute. I never knew Skinner was that. . .limber. . .I mean, I didn't know men could suck their own. . ."

Scully began growling. "Where are they?" 

"Safe."

"Where safe?"

"Safe Safe."

"That's fine for the photos." Scully's hand found the butt of her gun again.

"I can't get them back!" Mulder protested, "They're in the mail. How did you get him to wear that little string bikini anyway?"

Scully stared at her partner. "Going where?" 

"A mail drop in Pittsburgh. Honest."

Likely story. "I'm just doing this for a raise, you know?" 

Mulder blinked. He'd never even thought about asking for a raise. God, Scully was good. Mercenary little bitch wasn't she. "So it's voluntary for you?"

Scully blinked and her eyes narrowed. "Whaddya' mean �for you'?" She purred leaning forward, putting her face inches from his.

Mulder realized he'd made a serious misstep and blinked. "I. . .uh nothing. Nothing at all."

"For you? Are you doing Skinner too? I fucking knew there wasn't an Aunt Miranda. I *knew* it!" She howled. "Aunt Miranda my ass, more like Uncle Walt. When did he give you a raise?" 

Mulder blinked again, tried to come up with something. Oh shit. Oh hell. "We just screw. I've never put the bite on him." He said panicked. OH HELL. Put the bite on him? Put the bite on him?

Scully stared for a moment and her eyes got very narrow. "I won't kill you then. How long have you been fucking?" 

"Three months. How about you?"

"A couple of times. I need a raise."

Mulder swallowed. "I figure it's worth it to have a literal buttfucking and get out of the figurative ones. . .I mean, I get to come when it's literal. . ." He stared at her Victoria's secret bag. "Do you know HOW long I've wanted to do you? Even when you gained all that weight before you got abducted and went around in those tacky trench coats? Hell, I've wanted to fuck you until your thighs bled. And Walter Skinner gets there FIRST!" 

Scully blinked. Hell, she felt the same way. "So why don't YOU come over tonight. Skinner's not coming over until tomorrow night. At least you'll get to see my little surprise first." The thought of Fox Mulder in a leather thong bikini, hands tied together, kneeling over her lap while she spanked him, made Dana's pulse jump. She swallowed. Have to think about this one. Oh lord. This would be goooood. She smiled at her partner. Maybe she could even get him to scrub her floors. Oh God, if she weren't careful she would come right now.

\-- 


End file.
